lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Cagliostro/Main article
Dr. Cagliostro is a man who works as a mad scientist. After years of preparing for his experiment, he hires his monster assistant Torgo to capture Timon and Pumbaa, so that he can turn them into beautiful creatures with The Metamorphitron, a machine he created. Biography Backstory Cagliostro is a mad scientist who has a laboratory in a tower in Massachusetts. It is very likely that he idolizes scientist Albert Einstein and therefore, he spent years preparing for his experiment. At some point, he created a monster named Torgo and made him his assistant. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Monster Massachusetts" Cagliostro is now ready for his experiment. He orders Torgo to catch Timon and Pumbaa and bring them to him. When Torgo does so, Cagliostro tells the two friends that he is going to turn them into the world's most beautiful creatures. Timon then replies by telling the doctor that he is already beautiful, but Pumbaa could use some improvements. Therefore, Cagliostro puts Timon in a cage. Pumbaa is getting ready to become beautiful and he is put in the Metamorphitron by Torgo. However, the Metamorphitron turns Pumbaa ugly instead of beautiful, much to Cagliostro's shock and depression as he realizes that his experiment failed. After telling Torgo to put Pumbaa in the cage with Timon, Cagliostro takes out a picture of Albert Einstein and asks him what he could have possibly overlooked. Albert Einstein "whispers" into Cagliostro's ear and tells him to check the math. Dr. Cagliostro tells Torgo that they have work to do and the two go upstairs. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa make a plan to turn Pumbaa back to normal and then escape the laboratory. After they succeed in getting out of the cage, while Pumbaa is getting turned back to normal, Timon gets caught by Torgo and tries to escape him. He gets in the Metamorphitron with Pumbaa and as a result, the meerkat becomes ugly while Pumbaa is back in his normal warthog form. When Torgo catches Timon and Pumbaa, Timon makes a plan to have the monster be on their side in order for himself to get back to normal. Timon convinces Torgo that Cagliostro will soon replace him with another monster, causing him to be enraged and dislike the doctor. When Cagliostro finds Torgo destroying the Metamorphitron and tries to get him to stop, the laboratory explodes and Torgo turns into a beautiful woman. This makes Cagliostro fall in love and decide to marry her and become the happiest man on earth. Personality and traits Being a mad scientist, Cagliostro is shown to have an evil side. His first experiment is to try to turn anyone beautiful, which in this case is Timon and Pumbaa. While his personality may be rather antagonistic, his work is not meant to be harmful and monstrous, considering his reaction when he sees Pumbaa being turned into an ugly creature. When his assistant Torgo becomes a beautiful woman, Cagliostro decides to marry her and become the happiest man on earth. Therefore, it is possible that he has reformed. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Billy West Trivia * Cagliostro's name is pronounced "Caliostro". Gallery Mm3.png Mm10.png Mm28.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles